The present invention relates generally to a bar-code controlled manufacturing process, such as an automotive vehicle assembling process. More particularly the invention relates to a bar-code label adapted for use in a manufacturing process including a painting step to be controlled by means of the bar-code. The invention further relates to a method and device for producing the bar-code label for use in control of a painting process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,012 to Sekine et al, which has been assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a control system for an automotive vehicle component assembly line employing a bar-code label containing information and instructions relating to the model, type and specifications of the vehicle components to be assembled. The disclosure thereof is particularly directed to a sequence of assembly lines for assemling automotive vehicle bodies, which includes a pre-assembly station, a floor assembly line, a body assembly line, a body finishing line and others. A bar-code label is in the form of a magnetic rubber label on which a bar code is printed. The bar-code label is fitted or magnetically attached to a sub- or pre-assembly used in the assembly line to carry bar-coded information and instructions relating to the model, type and specifications of the vehicle body to be assembled. This bar code must be removed before the assembled vehicle body is led to a painting process.
It can easily be appreciated that it would be more convenient for the bar-code label to be carried with the assembled vehicle body to the painting process to provide the necessary information and instructions for painting the vehicle body. However, as is well known, in the painting process, there are a plurality of painting steps, such as preparation, primer coating, final coating, etc. If the printed bar-code is used, it will become obscured from an optical reader after the initial coat is applied to the vehicle body. Therefore, such printed bar-code labels cannot be used in the painting process.